Many automobiles now have hard, removable rooftops. Some may be removed as one piece, while others, designed in what is commonly known as the "T-top" configuration, are removable in two pieces, leaving a fixed bar down the center of the automobile between the back rooftop support and the windshield. The feature common to all such rooftops is the ability to remain securely fastened to the car when properly latched in place, while being quickly and easily removed from the car when desired.
Unfortunately, the same ready removability which makes the rooftop desirable to the automobile owner makes the rooftop an easy target for a thief. Conventional automobile alarm systems are designed to flash lights or sound an alarm when these rooftops are removed, but a competent thief can remove a rooftop and be on his way in 15 to 20 seconds, long before the owner can ordinarily respond to the alarm. The conventional alarm therefore has minimal deterrent effect. The purpose of this invention is to provide a sufficient theft deterrent to render the theft of removable rooftops much more difficult.